


part of your world

by georgiehensley



Series: little mermaid au [1]
Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: strange things have been happening at the bay.strange things never happen at the bay.a series of unusual events occurring at the bay leads to a mysterious man washing ashore, and mitch is left to figure out what the hell is going on.





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> i fell behind on the batb 30 day fanwork celebration thing, but i also can't stop wanting to write more baywatch fic, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> there's a fic on here from a _long_ time ago that features mer!zac and i've loved the idea ever since, so i had to incorporate it into this fandom. mermaid aus are my weakness.
> 
> also, i am very tempted to turn this into a series. i just hope i can keep up this inspiration to actually write a decent longer series.

strange things have been happening at the bay.

strange things never happen at the bay.

first, people claimed to have spotted mermaids, seeing their tails pop out of the water while they were at the beach. many who missed these sightings argued that it was just a hoax, but the photos that spread all over the internet would say otherwise.

and then, a boy went out too far in the water, got dragged in by the current and swallowed up by a wave. the lifeguarding team were quick to respond, running in to get him, but with the next wave that rolled over, the boy washed onto the shore, with no visible evidence of ever having drowned - he still had a pulse, with no water left in his lungs, his breathing quite steady though he was still out of it. the weirdest part was that he washed up with something in his hand, something that hadn't been there when he went in the water - a seashell.

following that, a huge storm hit the bay, one that the forecasters failed to see coming, causing people to scramble back to their homes, hoping the winds wouldn't be strong enough to ruin their structures. one person who caught glimpses of the storm from their window claimed that a lightning bolt struck down directly in the middle of the ocean.

and now, it's reached the strangest part, as mitch buchanan walks on the beach with his arms full of a disney prince-level handsome, yet butt naked, man, who's struggling so hard to walk on his own two feet that one would think he's taking his first steps ever.

“where did you come from?” mitch asks as he guides the man up to the lifeguard station, helping him inside and handing him a towel to cover up his manhood. the man doesn't exactly wrap it around himself, instead resting it in his lap as he nearly falls into a chair. it'll do for now, mitch thinks.

in response to the question, the man simply blinks at him, eyes as bright and blue as the ocean is in the tropics. he then vaguely gestures out the window, in the direction of the water.

“you… came from the ocean?” mitch asks, to which the man nods. mitch furrows his eyebrows, wondering how completely confused and lost this man must be. perhaps the water got to his head.

“can you tell me your name?” he asks instead, hoping to get a real response this time. again, the man blinks, momentarily appearing as though he has to think about it, before he stands, shakily stepping towards the door and sliding it open, pointing to the mat that sits right outside of it.

“your name is… matt?” mitch asks, and the man nods again, returning to his seat. mitch sighs.

“matt, can you… can you speak at all?” he asks. the man shakes his head, pointing to his throat and back out towards the ocean. mitch has no idea what he means by that, but he figures that's a problem for another time. meanwhile…

“do you have a place to stay tonight?”

the man shakes his head, appearing slightly confused by the wording of the question. mitch sighs.

“fine, you can come home with me, then - just for tonight.”

when he and matt settle into mitch's car, the mute man wearing a pair of mitch's red lifeguard sweats - which are a little too big on his smaller-but-still-muscular frame - mitch briefly thinks of him as cute, before quickly shutting that thought down and starting up the car.


End file.
